Wild Force the New Generation
by Winged-Sister
Summary: Master Org has risen again and Princess Shayla needs to find new rangers to become the new Wild Force team. I suck at description so please bear with me
1. Chapter 1

Ranger Profiles

Ranger Colors

Red

Yellow

White

Black

Blue

Silver(already taken)

Example:

Name:

Age:

Gender

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Ranger Color:

Zord:

Other:

Here's my ranger

Name: Adriane Smalt

Age: 20

Gender: female

Description: tall, about 5'6", light blue eyes, skin color is that of Greek decent

Personality: calm, laid back and doesn't want to fight unless it's the last option, likes animals a lot more than people but gets along with people well

Family: mom: Emily Smalt (dead), dad: Kent Smalt (dead), sister: Samantha (could be alive but doesn't know)

Ranger Color: silver

Zord(s): wolf zord, alligator zord, hammerhead shark zord

Other:has a dog named Raven

Also I think I need some people to help me with this story, so I was hoping people could voulenteer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Adriane, walking along the bank of the lake started to remember the events that had lead up to the life she was living now. The way she liked to think it started was only three days ago but it had really begun when she was seven, when her parents had died and she had last seen her sister. _Lets not think about that right now,_ she thought to herself. But three days ago her life had change in so many ways that she couldn't believe it.

It had started as any other day, walking along the bank back home in Greece with her dog Raven. As usual he would run a little bit in front of her and then run back. Then there was a earthquake that threw her onto her butt. It lasted about 12 seconds or so but nothing looked damaged from where she could see Athens in the distance. So to see if her apartment was all right she ran to it to see the door slightly open. She opened it a bit more and was thankful to see nothing was broken. That's when she noticed the box that the authorities had given her once her parents had died and told her that it was theirs sitting on the table, open. She had never looked inside it but knew that it was important to her parents. So she went to the box to inspect for any damage. After carefully looking on the outside for damage she had opened the box. Inside she saw three crystal balls in the box. They didn't look damaged but who could know. When she took them out of the box she noticed that they each had a small animal inside them. She put them in a different box once she had finished looking at them. The box that they where originally in she put all the pictures of her family she had in it. With that she fed Raven and finished her daily work.  
>The next day she had this feeling she had to go back to the USA, but more importantly back home to Turtle Cove. As the day went on the feeling grew more and more urgent that she was so fed up with the feeling that she decided to just by a plane ticket to Sacramento and drive to Turtle Cove. She had finished packing her things and getting Raven ready to be taken on a plane when at the last minute she decided to bring the crystals with her.<br>Once she got to Sacramento she rented a car and headed up to Turtle Cove. She still had her family's house, so she went there. She changed into running clothes, got Raven's treats, and grabbed the crystals just because of a feeling. She decided to run around Turtle Lake, while she was running she forgot about everything that had happened before and just ran. When she and Raven had gotten to a part of the run where there was just trees around them Raven took off away from the path. Adriane had thought that he would meet her a little ways up the path but in a few seconds, she could see he wasn't coming so she had to sprint after him so she could catch him. She had found him at a doorway of sorts, it was a stone arch, like the ones back at the ruins of ancient temples. It was engraved with different picture of animals. She was pulled in a sense through the doorway. Once on the other side, she followed a trail that lead her to a clearing with a small pool of water. A ball of light seemed to appear out of the water, and that ball because a person. "I am Princess Shayla, the guardian of the Animarium. And you are?". Adriane looked at her dumbfounded, "I'm Adriane Smalt, why am I here?" she asked. "Well you are the holder of the wolf, hammerhead shark, and the alligator zords," the Princess replied as if it was the most obvious answer there was. "What?" Adriane asked "I don't have any zords and all I have are these crystals that where my parents." She showed the Princess the three crystals. "These are the three zords as I said before." The Princess told her while she presented the vest and the morpher that went with the three zords. "So what, are you telling me that I'm now a power ranger?" Adriane had asked. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, and I won't pressure you to become the wolf ranger but if you do. Just know that you can save people from the fate you have." Princess Shayla had struck a nerve and she knew it. "All right I'll do it, but what of the other rangers? Do I have to find them or what?" She asked Princess Shayla while taking the vest and morpher. Putting the vest on and tucking the morpher in her pocket with the crystals. "No, just wait for the others to show up, they will be drawn here like you where. It's just a matter of time." Those had been the last words the Princess had told her yesterday.  
>"Well Raven, think we should she if the Princess has anything for us to do?" Adriane asked Raven, knowing there wouldn't be a response but asked any way.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what does everyone think? I'll try to get the next chapter(s) out tonight but since I have to go somewhere I might post them tonight but if not, then tomorrow as a definite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As Adriane walked into the clearing of the Animarium, she saw Princess Shayla talking with another girl. She backed up and slid quietly into the bushes watching them talk, _she's probably another ranger_, she thought to herself. "Adriane, you can come out of hiding." Princess Shayla called to her while looking in her direction. Adriane stepped out of the bush and came up beside the other girl. "Adriane, I would like you to meet Krystal. She's the new black ranger. If you could show her around that would be nice of you." Adriane nodded toward the Princess and Krystal. She lead the way along a path that lead to a hill. "Well as you found out, my name is Adriane." She told Krystal.

"You don't have to show me around you know, I know my way around." She heard a quiet voice with a Korean accent to it. She turned around and looked at Krystal with surprise, "where you here before me?"

"Yes and no, but I don't want to talk about it with anyone." With that it had seemed like she made that statement to stop any conversation.

"Well if you sure," Adriane whistled for Raven and once he had come she jogged off into the jungle with him. Krystal kept walking strait but then took a side path that it seemed hadn't been used for a long time. Krystal kept walking, once in a while seeing familiar markings. Such as a stone with a cut that reminded her of when she had first seen it. After a little while, she came to a clearing where she found her main zord, the bison. _You don't know how much you've missed things like this until you see it again._ She thought to herself. The bison was accompanied by the rhino and armadillo zords. She thought that they seemed happy to see her again. "After all I was in and org prison for quite a while," she said aloud, but at the same time to no one. She decided to keep going, until she reached a flat stone that had engravings on it. She ran her hand up, down and to the sides on the stone absorbed in her memories. The memories of her family finding her here fighting, when she wasn't supposed to. Being put in an org prison, being adopted by her new family. Coming here and finding out she was supposed to be the new black ranger. That was why she had come here. Not for the memories but because here she could think and not be remember the pain she had gone through. She knew that the other girl Adriane or something was the new silver ranger. She could see that she wasn't from here but she did fit in. As it had happened with so many people before she didn't talk that much to her but then again she never talked to many people anymore. She had mainly talked to her brother who now was dead. That was all it took for memories to start flooding back to her. All of tem about her brother and her talking, laughing, just having fun, or them with their family. She knew if she thought about her family or the past anymore then she would be sucked into the memories for the rest of the day. She decided to make her way back to the main clearing and get her room ready.

So I got this chapter done, I'll try to do the chapter 3 tonight as well but I have to go somewhere but I'll try to finish it by the time I leave.


End file.
